legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
Lego® Star Wars III: The Clone Wars is the fourth installment to the Lego® Star Wars Video Game series. It was released on March 22, 2011 in the United States of America. List of ships and vehicles *AAT *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Arc-170 Starfighter (rapid fire) *AT-AP Walker *AT-RT *AT-TE *BARC Speeder *Destroyer Droid *Dwarf Spider Droid *Geonosian Solar Sailor *H-type Nubian Yacht *R-type curan shuttle *Hailfire Droid *Hyena Bomber *Jedi Shuttle *Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter *MagnaGuard Starfighter *Medical Frigate (torpedoes) *Neimoidian Shuttle *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *OG-9 Homing Spider Droid *Pirate Saucer (missiles) *Pirate Speeder Tank *Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *Probe Droid *Republic Attack Shuttle *Republic Cruiser (missiles and torpedoes) *Republic Dropship (rapid fire) *Republic Gunship *RX-200 Tank *Slave I *Soulless One (rapid fire) *STAP *Starhawk Speeder Bike *Stealth Ship (missiles and torpedoes) *Super Tank *The Halo (rapid fire) *The Twilight *Trident Assault Craft (missiles and torpedoes) *V-19 Torrent Starfighter *Vulture Droid *Xanadu Blood (rapid fire) *Y-wing Starfighter List of missions *Prologue: Geonosian Arena Count Dooku *Battle of Geonosis *Gungan General *Jedi Crash *Defenders of the Peace *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror General Grievous *Duel of the Droids *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Lair of Grievous *Rookies *Grievous Intrigue Assajj Ventress *The Hidden Enemy *Ambush! *Blue Shadow Virus *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth Bonus Missions *Hostage Crisis *Castle of Doom Epilogue *The Zillo Beast List of extras *'Regenerate Hearts:' Recovers hearts after a short while - Cost: 400,000 studs *'Fast Build: '''Builds Lego bricks far more quickly - Cost: 500,000 studs *'Invincibility: Invulnerable to attacks, but can fall - Cost: 1,000,000 studs *'Red brick Detector: '''Shows the location of Red Power Bricks - Cost: 125,000 studs *'Minikit Detector: Shows the location of Minikits - Cost: 750,000 studs *'Character Studs:' Killing enemies provides studs Cost: 100,000 studs *'Stud Magnet: '''Attracts nearby studs to you - Cost: 500,000 studs *'Score x2: Multiplies every stud you get by two - Cost: 500,000 studs *'''Score x4: Multiplies every stud you get by four - Cost: 2,000,000 studs *'Score x6: '''Multiplies' every stud you get by six - Cost: 10,000,000 studs *'''Score x8: Multiplies every stud you get by eight - Cost: 20,000,000 studs *'Score x10: '''Multiplies every stud you get by ten - Cost: 40,000,000 studs *'Super Speeders: Makes speeders able to destroy not just average constructions faster, but gold and silver objects as well. Speeders go faster and are invincible from attack while ridden - Cost: 40,000,000 studs *'Dual Wield: '''Gives you two weapons instead of one - Cost: 250,000 studs *'Glow in the Dark: Gives your character a green glow, lighting areas - Cost: 25,000 studs *'Super Saber Cut: '''Cuts through walls far more quickly - Cost: 300,000 studs *'Dark Side: Gives all Jedi the ability to activate dark side modules - Cost: 150,000 studs *'Perfect Deflect: '''Automatically deflects blaster fire back to shooter - Cost: 100,000 studs List of characters *Adi Gallia *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Aayla Secura *Asajj Ventress *Boil *Cad Bane *Captain Typho *Count Dooku (Clone Wars) *General Grievous *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Geonosian Arena) *Onaconda Farr *Padmé Amidala (Geonosian Arena) *Padme Amidala *Pirate Ruffian *Plo Koon *Poggle the Lesser *Princess Leia *Queen Neeyutnee *Qui-Gon Jinn *R2-D2 *R3-S6 *R4-P17 *R6-H5 *Rebel Commando *Robonino *Rys *Savage Opress *Senate Commando *Senate Commando (Republic) *Senator Kharrus *Senator Philo *Shahan Alama *Sionver Boll *Clone Trooper *Shadow Stormtrooper *Stormtrooper *Super Battle Droid *Tee Watt Kaa *Turk Falso *Tusken Raider *TX-20 *MSE-6 *Undead Geonosian *Vader's Apprentice *Wag Too *Wat Tambor *Waxer *Wedge Antilles *Whorm Loathsom *Workout Clone Trooper *Yoda Minikits Minikits are small cylindrical objects with a green and a red light on each. There are ten in each mission and can be found in many places. If you get all ten minikits in a mission, then you get some studs and unlock a certain character that can be bought from a room inside the hub as well as a Gold Brick. Cheats Codes *'XPY46K: This will unlock the Stealth Ship. (This code only works on the Nintendo Wii.) *'2C8NHP: '''This will unlock the G''old Super Battle Droid. *'J3MFJZ: '''This will unlock the ''Republic Cruiser. *'J46P7A: '''This will unlock the ''Invincibility Red Power Brick *'T4K5L4: '''This will unlock the ''Twilight. *'MW3QYH: '''This will unlock ''Captain Rex. *'2KEF2D: '''This will unlock the ''IG-100 Magnaguard. For these and more codes try this'' site '' Gallery Rex-LSW3.png|Rex Cody-LSW3.png|Cody Yoda-LSW3.png|Yoda ObiWan-LSW3.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin-LSW3.png|Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka-LSW3.png|Ahsoka Tano Ventress-LSW3.png|Asajj Ventress CadeBaneWalker-LSW3.png|Cad Bane Padme (Clone Wars Video Game).PNG|Padmé minigun clone.jpg|Minigun Clone Images-6.jpg Images-4.jpg Images-2.jpg ﻿ External links *Announcement from LucasArts *Official website *Official Trailer Category:Games